Allen's Crossroads: Prior the Fourteenth Noah
by momochan1880
Summary: First Arc on Allen's Walker's destiny on becoming the Fourteenth Noah.
1. Chapter 1

An intense pain surrounds Allen's forehead. It feels like it was splitting into two. Dragging himself, he tried to walk but within his sight was a blank space. He tripped into his own foot and he knows he cannot move anymore. He was hopeless.

"Allen..." an eerie voice vibrates all across his mind.

And Allen can't recognize where and whom this voice was. He tried to push himself forward, still struggling by the pain he was experiencing.

"Make it stop," Allen pleaded. "_Please_..."

"Argh!"

Allen woke up. The sun was up and he was suprised that everything is nothing but a dream. He touched his forehead and nothing he felt normal. He examined his face on the mirror which was beside his table. It definitely feels like Allen was waiting for something to happen within his own system. But he quickly brushed off the weird dream and started to fix himself.

Passing through the crowd of scientists (which most of them exchanges morning greetings despite their lack of slumber), he made it on the cafeteria and started drinking his tea. He felt not normal because he doesn't feel any hunger at all. He sighed.

"Allen!" said a voice he definitely recognizes.

Before he even saw the face of his friend, he replied, "Lenalee!"

To his great suprise, it was not Lenalee. He was speechless. On her hands was a pink umbrella with a pumpkin who was smiling back at him.

"The time is up! You are still on my dreams." said Road.

_end of chapter one_


	2. Chapter 2

Now Allen fully understand his situation. Neither was he in the Black Order nor enjoying his morning breakfast. Those are illusions made by no other than Road herself.

_Dreams..._

"Damn you, Noah..." Allen muttered under his breath.

Road, wearing her queer smile replied, "Allen hates me, don't you think Lero?"

She twitched the pumpkin on the top of the umbrella and it screech annoyingly.

Allen noticed that his head was bleeding. This may be the reason why his head seems to split into two. His clothes tattered due to his previous fights and his left armin the form of Sword of Exorcism. And everything else in that place of dreams was nothing but darkness. Despite that pitch darkness, he can fully see Road, Lero and himself.

Allen grabbed the sword of exorcism on the floor and smiled back at Road. Road gave a rather vile looked back at Allen.

"I don't hate you, Road"

Road's eyes widened. "Oh really? _Tchh_."

But Allen continued to smile and said, "I know how to get out of this dreams Road. As a matter of fact, I'm going to count from ten to one. By that time when I reach one, I promise you I am out of this place."

Road gave another sickening look and answered back, "no you can't do. The Earl ordered me not to let you go until he already destroyed the Order that you love."

"_Ten_..."

Road started to feel that something bad will happen. And this time, she felt fear within her own system.

_end of chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

As a matter of fact, Allen's idea on how to get out of Road's dreams is to hit her with the Sword of Exorcism. He must escape her no matter what. _In order to save his friends_.

But he must admit that he was in deep trouble and he wonders how are his friends are doing...

"_Nine..._"

* * *

><p>"Allen! ALLEN!"<p>

Lenalee was crying hysterically, unknown to her was Allen's destination. She was in deep state of anguish against the Noah especially to the person right in front of him.

_Tyki Mikk._

Lavi was lying unconscious in the floor and Lenalee was sitting next to him. Unbeknownst to her was his current situation. He was indeed critical after sustaining fatal attacks from Tyki. On the other hand, Kanda was still standing still, his mugen on his right arm. His face was painted with deep anger against the Noahs.

Tyki was standing in front of them; his face was rather calm compare to the exorcists. It was a real fact that Noahs are far stronger than them. But who knows, maybe there was still hope left.

Lenalee stood up, her eyes are flowing with tears. But her eyes are glistering with revenge.

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!"

"No longer will I stand here, waiting for my friends to fight against the Noahs. I must protect them too!" Lenalee added.

Without further a do, Lenalee charges against Tyki, though within Tyki's eyes shows no fear or harm in Lenalee.

* * *

><p>Allen, with the Sword of Exorcism attacked Road. Road on the other hand counter-acted Allen using Lero.<p>

"_Eight!_"

Road tried her best not to show any fear against Allen's threat that after counting from ten to one, he will manage to get out of her dreams. But deep within her, she could feel that something was quite not right within Allen.

"_Seven_!"

Road kicked Allen's chest with all her might and he stumbled away from her. Within Allen's thoughts was the opportunity to hit Road with the Sword of Exorcism. This might destroy Road's dreams.

"_Six!_"

"ALLEN! Stop it! Stop counting or else I might kill you!" Road protested. She lifted her arms and pointed candles appeared. There are about ten candles that attacked Allen just like bullets. Allen managed to dodge some using the Sword but the rest hit him on his legs and arms.

Allen looked at Road back. But Road was no longer in there...

"_Road?_"

Everything went pitch black and someone was strangling him behind his back.

"Five" someone added on Allen's countdown. And he knows who exactly was that person behind him.

_end of chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4

Here guys! Sorry for the two-year hiatus. Saw that I already started chapter 4 ages ago and so, I just tried to finish this one and looking forward to write the next chapters...

The voice was from the Earl himself.

"Millenium Earl..." Allen whispered, surprised and scared both at the same time. Bluffing Road is his only way to escape. Now, relying heavily on his instinct, he felt that he's in danger.

Everything is pitch black but he can still see himself which is definitely not normal. He cannot let his guard down even though Road is out of sight. He bet he was still inside Road's dreams. But Road together with Earl? He really didn't know how to counteract their attacks if both of them opted to attack both at the same time.

But what is the Earl doing in here? Road told him that he was on a mission to destroy the Order. That thought gave Allen a sickening image that all his friends are suffering. But for a strange reason, that thought made Allen ecstatic and _happy_.

The weird imagery inside Allen's head was disrupted when a spotlight was turned on, which is weird given his current situation. Then the Millenium Earl appears in the spotlight. His piercing eyes look at Allen, who was badly wounded because of the Road. "Five fi-five- fi-FIVE!... Didn't you hear that?!" The Millenium Earl said gladly. "Aren't you continue on your countdown, Allen. Or did you forget the next number?"

Allen, having no courage to say anything, mumbled, "Fffo..." He doesn't know how that will save that.

The next scenario is something Allen didn't expect. Knowing Earl, he thought that their meeting will give birth into a long useless conversation. He thought that he can buy some time so he can escape and look for his friends. But it was too late. The Earl charged towards him, pinning him down the ground. The Millenium Earl started choking Allen and Allen let a sickening scream. His head seems to split into two.

-/-

Lenalee's eyes are blank and she was lying on the ground like a distorted mannequin. She was badly wounded, both her arms and legs are full of wounds and the bleeding seems to never stop. Tyki's attacks left her heavily wounded and her innocence also deactivated.

"A...llen..." Tears are running despite her blank eyes. This was her last word before she lost her consciousness.

-/-

Allen gathered all his remaining strength and kicked the Earl, which resulted into loosing his gripped in his neck. Allen gave another kick and that free Allen out of Earl's grip.

Allen quickly stood up, walking backwards away from the Earl. He was breathing heavily and coughing. He spit some blood on the floor. He knows he is still not safe. At any moment, the Earl might start attacking him.

Allen yearned to see his friends, to see them safe and sound. He knows every second matters but fighting against someone with seemingly endless source of power makes his desires in vain. Or worst, he could see death knocking on his door.

_"I told you so many times before, there's no way you can escape,"_ said the Earl.

No way, thought Allen. That can't be the Earl.

Allen activated his innocence and held the Sword of Exorcism so tightly which seems that it will be his last fight. With all his remaining strength and courage, he now knows what to do.

"Three..." Allen started.

"Two... ONE!"

And Allen charged towards the Earl straight in his chest and within split seconds, a distorted image of Road appear. Her face disgruntled.

-/-End of Chapter 4


End file.
